7 days to the wolves
by Isla de Muerta
Summary: Holmes gets a new client, lady Amelia Kelly but something is really wrong with this woman.


7 days to the wolves

Disclaimer: Sherlock and Watson are not mine and neither is the song I'm using as the base. Those two old fellows belong to sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the song, it belongs to Nightwish

Chapter I.

Watson's POV

It was February in 1882 when I noticed once again, that my dear friend was involved in something. He was frantic, did not eat, nor sleep and was using his favorite sin again. Seldom was he seen at Baker Street 221b and when he was, he only turned and left again.

"My dear Holmes, to what have you tangled yourself in again?" I bullied him, when I finally got a grip of his sleeve on that dreary night. "Can I even ask you to sit down and for heavens sake, eat something."

"I really do not have so much time, big case, need to meet Lestrade at Scotland Yard", Holmes was evasive. I took a tighter grasp from his arm and shoved him to the chair.

"Sit, Holmes", I barked and he obeyed which he almost never did. Right then, our landlady brought the tea. Holmes lifted his teacup from the table, taking a sip while I did the inquiry. "Tell me about your client then?"

Holmes swallowed his mouthful. "Lady Amelia Kelly", he answered. The name did not say anything to me at first but then something made me remember.

"From Swanbrook manor?" Holmes nodded.

"The same."

"And what does she want from you?" I continued eagerly because it was well known fact that the lady did not trust to anyone but now, she had trusted this case to Holmes.

"Oh, I think, my dear chap, that the lady has some deeper problems than what she wants me to investigate", Holmes let me know.

"Oh, you mean.., she has problems with her mind?"

"Yes Watson. But let's not judge before we know more", my friend said, sneaking off before I had time to ask anything more.

"He has again tangled himself to some sort of mess, has he not" Mrs. Hudson asked, while fetching the tea dishes.

"I'm afraid he has", I admitted and our landlady left, shaking her head. I was wondering, when could I meet this mysterious, yet well-known client.

* * *

That opportunity came sooner than I expected. Next morning, I got up to the breakfast and Holmes was already at our sitting-room, wide awake.

"Dear friend, did you sleep at all or have you been up all night?" I inquired, while eating. Holmes gave me a nervous chuckle.

"No time to sleep, you know that Watson", he said while watching me eat. I followed him while taking a few bites, moved my fork to another hand and pointed him with it.

"When can I meet your client?" I wanted to know. He burst to laugh.

"When have you finished your breakfast? She is waiting for us." Needless to say, I finished my breakfast as quick as I could.

We took a carriage that drove us near Swanbrook Manor.

"I will drive you near the house but I won't drive at the house", our driver refused. "The Manor and its owners, they're cursed", he explained.

"Fine, then drop us near the driveway and we'll walk from there", Holmes accepted.

The road through the park to Swanbrook Manor, was long and bordered with large oak trees. Big piles of dead leaves were left here and there and the whole park emanated abandonment.

"I suppose there is a reason why the gardener has not taken care of those piles", I wondered. My friend did not say anything, he just kept an eye on everything.

Finally, after walking about fifteen minutes, we arrived at the Manor. The door opened, as we walked up the stairs, as if someone was keeping an eye on our arrival.

"Welcome, gentlemen", short, round and jolly woman met us at the door. "Lady Amelia is already waiting for you", she said to Holmes. "Oh, but you brought a friend with you. That wasn't expected."

"He is my friend", Holmes just said, handing his top hat to this woman.

"Very well, I trust you", the woman said and lead us to her mistress.

Lady Amelia Kelly was a formidable woman. Though her build was visibly fragile, she managed to radiate intensity that almost knocked me down to my knees.

"Good morning, Mr. Holmes", she greeted Holmes, offering him a hand, but passing me by without any notice.

"Good morning, my lady", Holmes took her hand and kissed it. "May I introduce my dear friend, doctor Watson. You can tell him everything you tell me."

"But I do not need a doctor, Sherlock", she addressed my friend with his first name.

"He is my assistant, don't worry", Holmes assured, not even paying attention to the way she addressed him.

"If you say so", she said. "Can I offer you anything? Any refreshments? Tea maybe? Mrs. Brewer makes the best scones, if I can say so."


End file.
